warriors (cats) book 1:Forgotten
by YourWorstNightmare11
Summary: Flickerpaw is a deformed cat,with one eye and a twisted back leg! other cats hate her and when she decides it's time she leaves the clan she goes on a journey to find a home she'll love and where cats will accept her for who she is. the one thing slowing her down though is her heart.Where wil she end up or will she die trying?


Flickerpaw looked through the fronds of the elders one eye shined happily through the shafts of Sunlight that bombarded the den.A grey tabby tom in his nest behind Flickerpaw groaned as he looked behind to watch the tom look at her.

"move," he growled with force.

Flickerpaw smiled,casual Raindrop for you."anything for you." She got to her paws and pushed her way through the bracken and started limping towards the Nursery but then remembered something.

Her mother had given birth to another litter and threatened Flickerpaw that if she didn't stay away she would never be a smirked at the thought. her mom could be funny but when she threatened it was true to her heart always.

Wind buffeted her fur and she turned and started padding towards the apprentice den. as she was passing a group of apprentice she could hear their smirks and growls.

"Look at the runt!" Featherpaw growled.

"No,look at that ugly face! she's never gonna have a mate with one eye!"Stormpaw smirked and flicked his ear.

The murmuring continued and she pressed her ears to her she ducked into apprentice den and could hear the soft snoring of her sister,her one and only close freind she had. her mother,father,even her own brother hated flicked a piece of moss off her ear and continued snoring softly into her fluffy fur.

Flickerpaw shook out her calico fur and blinked her one green eye. she had two eyes, but the other one went blind and had closed forever after Featherpaw injured it. she also had a twisted,deformed back paw that kept her from certain things.

Her nest was right by Mosspaw tiptoed her way through the mass of soft nest, and dropped into her nest with a sigh of shifted drawing her tail closer to her , a wonderful name! Flickerpaw is a pretty name not fit for her. Onepaw,Skippypaw,Limppaw, they should have saved flickerpaw for a different cat.

She closed her eyes tightly and curled into a ball. She wondered, what if i changed? would it make me different to other cats? am i too soft, i don't think i've ever fought back before. Flickerpaw knew she was too soft,she always avoided fights. she needed to change badly, right now, she was gonna start tomorrow.

* * *

A paw jabbed her in her ribs and she opened her one green eye. Mosspaw looked down at amber eye twinkled wonderfully in the evening sunlight."Guess what!?"

"What?" Flickerpaw meowed trying to sound happy as she pushed herself to a sitting position.

"The leader said to the deputy who told Softfeather who told Raindrop who told-you get the point, were going to become warriors soon!" she burst out with happiness. for the first time ever Flickerpaw felt happy,not lonely. she smiled happily then looked at her back paw and blinked her eye.

"Mosspaw, i have a question…" Flickerpaw meowed trying to sound happily.

Mosspaw backed away a little and sat down next to her nest, the sunlight turning her fur golden with arrays of orange and blacks. "okay,tell me."

"I feel...weird... no not weird lonely,sad,forgotten," She whispered quietly then the den was quiet for a long time.

"Flickerpaw, please understand i'm your sister,your friend and i stand up for you. you shouldn't be lonely at all! i don't care how you look,how you do things, im happy your my sister, and i know that you're always with me."Mosspaw meowed quietly her ears drooped at Flickerpaw's words.

"Mosspaw, i know you love me, i know you're there for me but this feeling has always been with me and only gets im sorry but..i..maybe...i should just leave…"Flickerpaw looked at her shifting paws. she swished her tail around her nest in sadness and embarrassment.

"How come you're only telling me you're feeling now! i could have helped you but you stood there being laughed at! your such a mouse-brain!" Mosspaw hissed, her fur bristling finally.

"Mosspaw!" she snapped,"I thought you would understand but i was wrong! How can you be my sister? You can't even help me now but you thought you could before?" Flickerpaw hissed all of a sudden angry.

Mosspaw blinked and took a deep breath,"all im trying to say is that,i don't want you to leave!"Flickerpaw looked at her. she was always a joyful apprentice, but she was serious this once tim.

"Mosspaw...maybe if i talk it out instead," she meowed after a while and pushed herself out of the den into the chilly evening shook out her fur and stumbled forward a little but regained her balance.

Mosspaw followed her mouth open to say something but she closed it. she looked at flickerpaw with sad eyes. She knew Mosspaw wanted to help but it wasn't gonna be limped across the clearing to the fallin' rocks.

Mosspaw followed and helped Flickerpaw up who tripped on the rocks. when they reached the ledge before the leaders den,Mosspaw pushed Flickerpaw forward who called was returned with a growl and Mosspaw pushed past first,Flickerpaw followed more slowly.

"Well hello," The leader meowed and turned to the two apprentice. The deputy, Scartalon sat in front of the leader,turned to the two apprentices. his amber eyes gleamed with something no cat ever knew.

"Yeah,hi," Scartalon meowed in a gruff unwelcoming tone.

Mosspaw dipped her head and meowed shakily,"F-Flickerpaw would like to talk to you."Flickerpaw limped forward,her paws tingled and she blinked her eye.

"Hazestar...um,"She stammered in front of the leder her paws shifting.

"What is it. if you have nothing to say then leave, i don't have time for apprentices right now."

His words sliced her heart like a thorn and she snapped,"i do have something to say i just don't know how to put it!"

The leader growled his fur rising but Scartalon pushed past the leader and snapped,"then tell us!"

"okay,okay!" Flickerpaw took a deep breath, "i feel forgotten, sad, and lonely. everyone hates me because of my looks and i just want to fit in!" She meowed fast and took deep breaths,her paws shifting in the dusty floor. Mosspaw rubbed her tail against Flickerpaw's flank gently in comfort.

The leader got up and pushed past Scartalon who looked surprised at the words of Flickerpaw.

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction and i hope you will at least read this chapter. if you don't like how its going ill stop this book and you guys can give me ideas.**

**There is a a lot of problems with punctuation so sorry for that o3o'**

**Thanks for reading if you did :D please comment!**


End file.
